7 Minutes in Heaven Sasori
by Mystic Shaddow
Summary: It is finally finished! Special shout to warrior371 who passionately requested this! A one-shot with Sasori and your point of view. The setting is the game 7 Minutes in Heaven. A/N: I own none of the Akatsuki characters.


The Akatsuki is throwing a party at the hideout. You have just recently joined and the party is kind of a celebration of you passing the their test to make sure you could make it in the Akatsuki. You don't who's idea it was for the party or who decided it would be fun to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Yet now you have bag of items shoved in your face. You stick a hand into the bag and you pull out...

You pull out a purple Akatsuki ring out of the bag. You knew of two members having the same ring but you weren't sure if they were the two you were thinking of. You knew one member with a purple ring, the red-head, beautiful brown eyed puppet master. You couldn't help but know a lot about Sasori for your study of him unbeknown to him. He fascinated you. He was intelligent yet artistic, distant but poetic.

You showed the awaiting room the ring will smoothly saying, "Purple."

Tobi begins to scream, "Tobi's ring is purple!"

You felt as if the floor beneath you dropped out from under you. How could fate do this too you? Just when you allowed yourself to think one thing you have the worst to occur. Why would they even allow this person who has the mind of a child to participate in such a game? You can barely have a conversation with Tobi, why in the world would you want to kiss him?

Just when you had given up hope a smooth, calm voice speaks up, "Tobi that is not your ring. It is mine."

You knew the voice well and it sent butterflies in your stomach. You look over from where the voice came from and see Sasori rise up from his seat. He was over to you and without touching you withdrew the ring from your fingers. Sasori motions you to the closet with his hand. You walk to the closet with Sasori not far behind you.

Once in the closet you let out a sigh of relief. Fate wasn't so cruel after all. Maybe someone out there did like you... or at least not hate you. You took a seat against the back wall. Sasori came in and closed the door. The darkness of the room blinded you from seeing anything even if it was right in front of your face. Yet you could feel where Sasori was. He had moved away from the door and was siting on the wall to your right but was sitting near you.

"How are you liking the party?" Sasori asked in a thoughtful voice.

You smiled feeling the complete comfort between you two. It was not uncommon for you two to spend hours talking about anything and everything that came to your minds. You loved listening to Sasori's silky voice.

Your answer with, "I am enjoying it. It nice getting to spend time with the other members and not have to worry about missions. How are you enjoying the party?"

Sasori replies, "It's fine so far..."

There was a moment of silence before you decided that talking was better than not doing anything at all even though you were really wishing for something else. You picked a topic that you knew from your many conversations with Sasori that was a passion of his.

"So, have you created any everlasting works of art recently?"

You could almost hear the small smile in Sasori's voice, "Not yet. I have an idea for one but haven't found the right specimen yet. There is one missing piece."

You nod as you turn you head upward and speak eloquently, "I see. One little tiny detail such a stoke of the brush or an etch in stone can be the difference between beauty and a masterpiece. The one missing piece is the one that will perfect your work to be all that is can be. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help you find the missing piece."

Sasori praises, "You understand and expressed it exquisitely... Do you really mean that? In your desire to help."

You replied melodically, "Hmm... yes I do. I enjoy watching you work and it would bring greater joy to help you in your art."

You within the darkness Sasori shift closer to you. He snakes an arm around your waist and pulls you against himself. You feel his puppet body against yours and can't help the butterflies that flutter with your abdomen. His free hand smoothly caress over your warm skin compared to his own lifeless body. He places his hand under your chin and turns your head towards him. You feel him gazing down at you through the blackness. Sasori press his lips down upon your tenderly yet longingly. You kiss back feeling the same.

Sasori breaks the kiss to whisper to you, "Would you go so far to help as to become like me... would you become my puppet? For I could only hope to preserve a beautiful creature such as yourself that it would last for forever."

As his words settled within you, your emotions rise to an euphoria. He called you beautiful... Would you even allow yourself to go so far as to think that he wanted to remain with you for eternity? As soon as that thought came into your head you were to far gone to turn back. You turns around in his arms and stroked his cheek.

You whispered, "Yes."

You passionate pressed your lips against his and he returned the affection fervently. You wove your arms around his neck and enveloped his other arm around you. The passion between you two were only heightening when suddenly you were drawn back to reality.

Deidara shouted from outside, "Two minutes, un!"

Sasori pulled away and stroked your hair, "This is only the beginning of the perfection of everlasting art."

You give a short melodic laugh, "The passion of two people forever bound to the other until the end of time."

Sasori presses his lips to your once more to seal the deal. The door was then open prematurely by an impatient Deidara. The look of uncertainty on his face of the sight of his mentor and someone interwoven on the floor of the closet. Before he could say anything Sasori swiftly stood up and took you by the hand. You two walked out to the rest of the awaiting party, presenting yourselves eternally bound just as your hands are woven together.


End file.
